Working Title
by itssheila
Summary: The Office inspired. The gang works in Dunder Mifflin along with other characters. Naomily centric.
1. Pilot

**I bring you The Office! Skins edition. I hope this is easy to understand the format is different and not very long. Give it a try and let me know what you think. :)**

Monday

8:26 AM

Dunder Mifflin paper Inc. Scranton branch

_We now enter an office._

_Not just any office._

_This workplace is for the employees of the Dunder Mifflin Company._

_A paper company._

_The employees must deal with the everyday office life of selling paper in a fast growing paperless world._

_Here we meet them and learn their stories._

On the other end of the camera sits the boss of this branch.

James Cook

_Uh yeah, I think people do respect me here ya know? I try to throw the best parties. Sure sometimes they end up in a fire or alcohol poisoning but you gotta work with what cha got right? _

_We are like family here. Always have each others backs. Even if sometimes you call them in the middle of the night because you think someone has broken into your apartment, and then they don't come to help you. In my defense I had no idea that the neighbors cat could fit through my window. The police was not very happy about that. _

_What is our company about? _

_That's an easy question! Its not about the money or the benefits. It's about the pride you get when you wake up and say "Today I get to sell some paper" and knowing that not a lot of people get to do that. That's what keeps me going. _

We now move to the sales department. This are the employees that bring the company profits, and deal with tough clients.

Naomi Campbell

_Yes, that is my real name. I guess my parents had a sense of humor when they were younger. And no, being here is definitely about the money. What is my job here?_

_Well let's see. _

She starts to count on her fingers as she speaks.

_One, I call clients and renew their contracts._

_Umm, I meet clients and open a new contract._

_I often talk about what kind of paper they would like._

_But most of the time I like to get to know my coworkers. _

An employee from the UPS Company walks in and carries with him a package.

He speaks to the receptionist.

Emily Fitch

_I mostly just answer phones. Sometimes Cook asks me to do other things. Like write on the post-it notes, or bring him orange juice… put a movie on for him….teach him power point… um help him when he gets stuck under the desk…_

"Mandy you have a package" says Emily from her desk at the front.

Mandy gets up and walks up to the desk; she signs the paper and takes the package.

She goes back to her desk and starts opening the package.

"Oh come on!" she shouts while looking into the box. "Really?! You did this again?" she asks Naomi who sits to her right.

"Did what? I have no idea what you are talking about Mandy" She looks into the camera with a smirk on her face.

"You sent me a bedazzled stapler, again!" she takes out the stapler and its covered in jewels, all pink and red.

The employees around her laugh.

"Yes Mandy, on Friday night I snuck into the office using the keys that I had taken from the security guard, in a very James bond way may I add, stole your stapler, bedazzled it with the bedazzle machine that I bought while watching late night TV, then put it in a box and sent it to you. That is exactly what happened" she says in a very sarcastic tone.

_Yup that is exactly what I did._

She tells the camera with a smile on her face.

"Cook! Cook!" shouts Mandy

Cook walks out of his office and walks towards their desk

"What seems to be the problem amigos?"

"Naomi bedazzled my stapler…again! This is the third time she's done it"

"Whoa there, you can not accuse me of a crime that I did not commit, do I need to get my lawyer in here?!"

Emily laughs and Naomi gives her a smile and a wink.

We now ask Mandy what her position in the company is

_In case of the presidents death the vice president steps up. If anything were to happen to Cook… Naomi would probably be the vice president who steps up… but if she happened to disappear then it would be me who steps up as manager… that or they interview someone else…_

In the conference room the employees listen to Freddie Maclaire who works in the Human Resources department.

"The complaints that we have received include sexual innuendos towards the women of this office… um… someone …uh… wrote a comedy sketch about how women need to use their…um …goods… to succeed in life" he said while looking at his notes.

Cook spoke up from where he was seating in the front row.

"Okay, but in my defense, that is something that I saw on the comedy channel. How is it that people laugh on it but when I do it, it goes under sexism?"

All the employees stared at him, Emily looks at Naomi and they both smile.

"OK well… moving on.."

Freddie was interrupted by a tall woman entering the conference room.

Freddie Maclair 

_Its very difficult working in this….environment… Cook is always goofing around. He doesn't really take work very seriously; he has a thing for Effy. She's our boss works in corporate. Very powerful, very beautiful, very single… um I mostly do HR things. So file complaints against cook… and..um.. yeah that's mostly it. _

"Hello everyone, good afternoon" Effy spoke to all the employees

"Hello" was the mumbled reply

"Josh" She spoke again but no only to the employee sat in the second row

"Elizabeth" he replied

"Right, um cook may I speak to you in your office please?"

"Sure thing baby doll…Effy" he changed her name after she gave him a look.

They both moved to cooks office, the camera hears their conversation from outside the window.

"Thank you for getting me out of there, I was so bored from that presentation I almost threw up"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to speak to you about. Cook that presentation was aimed at you, we have been getting many complaints and it just seemed easier to do it and since we didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable we just decided to get everyone involved."

"Okay I understand that my comedy routine isn't always the best"

"You tried to play with the breasts of an employee while she was breast feeding"

"Yes but see you don't do that in public, you're just asking for your breasts to be made fun of, they were funny looking breasts in my defense"

"Look this is a waste of time, just promise me you'll cool it down, sign this sheet and then we will move on"

She hands him a sheet, Cook reads it and he signs it.

The employees are all back in their desks as they come out.

Josh, another employee from sales is on his way to his desk when they all meet in front of Cooks office.

"Josh" Effy gives him a look.

"Effy.." he says and then takes a sip from his mug.

The room becomes awkward.

Naomi looks at Emily and they both smile in a weird "what is going on?" look.

"Right… well im off, have a great week everyone"

The employees mumble their reply as Effy leaves the office.

Josh

_Yeah I think she might have a thing for me. We hooked up once but no one knows. _

_And no one will know, right? _

He looks at the camera with a worried look.

"Okay well I hope everyone learned a lesson today. No more sexual jokes okay? Keep it down low. Don't mention the boobies, or think about the boobies."

Cook goes back to his office.

Emily

_Yeah I would say this is a very peculiar place. It a job for me, not really a career, while I save money to move onto greater things. I have a passion for photography and I hope to make it more than just a hobbie for now._

Naomi

_Oh yes! Ive seen her pictures. They are very good, top quality work you know? She could really do something._

She says to the camera with a smile on her face.

Emily

_She really said that? Yeah I mean I think im good, but someone else thinking im good is always great._

Emily sits at her desk and while Naomi works on her computer she looks to her and smiles. When she notices the camera is looking at her she quickly answers a call, but still has a smile on her face.

Cook

_We are all one big family here. We treat each other with respect. Sometimes people cant take a joke but we move on. We take care of each other. The practical jokers and the best friends. We have the hard working sales team._

_Naomi is the hard worker._

_Mandy is the person who you would not leave your children with._

_Heidi is not good in the mornings_

_Josh is the pretty boy_

_Amy is the towns clown_

_We have JJ the mathematical genius in accounting_

_He works with panda who would be the towns clown best friend _

_Kristina who puts up with those two_

_We have the warehouse crew who are the ones you have to watch out for. _

_So yes we are a family, I am the king of this family, and I would use my power to cut off Freddie's head. I don't have the power to do that but if I did that would be the first thing to do. Oh and we have that new temp, Jake._

_It's a good day when you get a visit from corporate._

**So? Questions? Comments? Please feel free to leave a review with any suggestions or something that you would like to see. :)**

**have a great day!**

**-sm**


	2. Redrum

**Enjoy!**

**Skins isnt mine, but id like to make an offer of two potatoes for it.**

**The office isnt mine but id give about 3 potatoes for it. **

* * *

Wednesday 1:00 PM

The group of employees gathers by the window of the conference room.

They look out the window through a small opening of the blinds.

The camera looks at the street and sees a man standing by the bus stop.

"I wonder where he goes" asks Katie from her spot closest to the wall.

"To work is my guess" Naomi answers from where she stands behind Emily looking out the window from the top of Emily's head, her height giving her an advantage.

"No briefcase" Answers Mandy

"Maybe he works at a chicken factory" pipes up Pandora.

"So he has no briefcase, which means that he _must_ work at a chicken factory, yup makes sense" answers Naomi with a sarcastic look on her face. Emily smiles.

"Well would _you_ bring a briefcase to a chicken factory?"

Naomi

_I have been working here for about…6 years now. On the first day I didn't really know anyone and I was having lunch in the conference room because I had to fill in some paper work. _

_So, im in the middle of this… fun activity, when I decide to get up to stretch my legs, so I get up and im by the window and out of nowhere I see this man. It wasn't anything big because a lot of people wait for the bus, but this man had a red mustache. So, naturally, we all have been wondering where he goes for the past 6 years now. _

"Oh here comes the bus!"

"And there it goes"

"I have an idea! Mandy go to the bus and follow him! Call us when he gets to wherever he goes" Cook tells Mandy while smiling at the camera

Freddie speaks from behind the crowd "Now Cook we can't ask that, that's considered stalking"

"Why do you have to ruin everything" he almost whispers "You always have to turn down our ideas"

"Not everyone's ideas, just yours. And when those ideas are illegal, or dangerous, someone has to draw the line"

"Well you know what? Id like to draw the line around your dead body!"

"Cook!"

"Whoa, man. A little too far there"

"Oh my god"

The group responded with concern in their voice.

"Okay no no, I wouldn't. But you have to stop running the fun for everyone"

Cook goes to his office.

* * *

Cook

_Its just hard you know? When I was a teenager, I had a little brother and I would always give him the best advice. Touch a girl, listen to them, fuck everyone, ya know? And it was fun! We went to parties, we go arrested, we scored a ton of hot babes, and no one ruined our fun ya know? Sure he was 11 but that's beside the point. _

Mandy sits in front of Cooks desk while he stares out the window.

"Okay this is what we are going to do, tomorrow you call in sick. You get on the bus stop before this one, and you follow the guy"

"Do I get a paid sick day?"

"How many sick days have you taken so far?"

"None. I have a perfect immune system"

"Okay I don't care about that. Sure you get a paid sick day"

Mandy looks at the camera and smiles

Emily comes into the room

"What are you guys doing?" she asked while handing Cook a paper to sign.

"We are planning on how to exterminate the red mustache guy" Mandy answered

"No no we aren't. We are just having a chat" Cook answered in a nervous tone.

"Okay… um thanks" Emily closes the door as she leaves.

Back on her desk Emily goes on her computer and starts typing.

Naomi gets an instant message on her computer.

**Fitch: I think Cook and Mandy are planning on killing red mustache guy.**

Naomi looks up from reading the message, she looks to Emily but she has her head down working on something. Naomi looks around and then starts typing.

**Campbell: What have you heard?**

**Fitch: Cook didn't hang the phone up, he asked Mandy to call in sick tomorrow and to follow him.**

**Campbell: Think we should have a little fun with this one? **

Naomi looks up and Emily gives her a little smile and a head nod.

Naomi gets up and goes to the break room to make a call.

* * *

4:15 PM

Everyone starts to leave. Naomi is the last one out followed by Emily.

"So, what's your master plan then?" she asked while they stood in front of their cars.

"You will just have to wait and see tomorrow, Fitch"

She gave her a smile and drove away.

* * *

The man with the red mustache gets into the bus, and sits five seats in front of Mandy; she looks to the hidden camera in the man sitting to her left and smiles. It takes fifteen minutes before the man gets out of the bus.

He walks and Mandy follows not too close behind. He gets off in a street with many stores. First, he goes into a hardware store and buys a hammer, and some wood.

He meets someone with a car outside; he puts the wood in the car and gets in.

"Great, now he drives away. I should have brought my car"

Just as she's about to walk away she hears a car horn and turns around to find Emily with her car.

"Quick get in! We can't be seen"

Emily

_So last night I got a text from a co-worker telling me to call in sick and show up here at this time, they also told me to look at the portfolio full of papers in my purse. So here I am, oh here they come…_

"What are you doing here?!"

"It's a secret okay? No one must know that we are here, and the red mustache guy can't see us…or else…"

"Whats going on?"

"I'm going to tell you something but for national security reasons you cant tell anyone okay?"

Mandy nodded

"The guy, he's bad, I've been following him since that they we first saw him. I knew he would come soon, it only took one new person to show up and then trouble would follow"

"New person? Who?"

"Who was new when we first saw him?"

"Naomi! I knew she was evil"

"Yes, now you know why we can't tell anyone, we would be in danger"

"What do we do now?"

"We follow him, see what he is up to, then we see what we can use, with any luck we catch him and get enough evidence to go after Naomi"

Emily

_They might have also given me a script and story to follow._

She says while smirking to the camera.

After following the man they see him get off and enter another store. He comes out five minutes later with some rope.

"What do you think he is doing?"

"I don't know but I can assure you that there have been some bears missing recently"

"Bears? What would he need bears for?"

"I hear they have great tasting blood"

Mandy gives Emily a shocking look

"Blood? You mean…?"

"Not sure, but he does seem to wear lots of black"

They followed they guy for another hour and after some time they were lead to a forest.

He got out of his car and Emily parks somewhere where they can't be seen.

"Ok let's get out and follow him"

"Follow him? Are you nuts? He could be dangerous"

"Little Mandy scared of the forest now is she?"

"I will conquer the forest; I could live in it for a whole month"

"Let's go then"

They follow the guy and after two hours, and many complaints from Mandy, he is nowhere to be found.

"How could you loose him?"

"Sorry Mandy my GPS must of stopped tracking him" Emily answered in a sarcastic tone.

It was now lunch time and the guy with the red mustache was nowhere to be found.

"I'm starving" complained Mandy.

"Do you _ever _stop complaining?"

They heard some noises from a bush and stopped.

"What do you think it is?" whispered Mandy

"A lion"

"Don't be silly it's probably just a squirrel"

She moves to the bush and out of it falls the bloody hammer of the guy with the red mustache.

They both scream and run.

After running for as long as they could they both stopped by a stream.

They were both out of breath when they saw her.

Naomi, standing next to a bloody body, not just any body, they guy with the red mustache body.

She had the rope and a piece of wood in her hands.

"He was getting too close! He would have exposed us! He needed to be taken care of" she said. Then looked to Mandy and pointed to her "You know too much"

Mandy screamed and ran away. Emily stared at Naomi wide-eyed, and then they both started laughing.

They laughed until their stomachs hurt and they had tears falling down their eyes. The red mustache guy got up and laughed along.

"That will teach her a lesson" Naomi said once she controlled her laughter.

"Thanks uncle Tom, that definitely worth missing a day of work"

"No problem kiddo, see you at dinner next weekend ok?"

He walked away.

"I had no idea you had it in you to do all of this"

"Yeah well, she should mind her own business. You think shell stop screaming any time soon?"

"I hope not, think you'll get in trouble once she calls the cops?"

"Nah, I took care of it" She winked at Emily and then started to walk away.

"Now what?"

"Fancy some lunch?"

"Oh yes, I'm starving"

They found a hill to sit in and have their lunch. After they were done they decided to head back to the office, they also decided to tell everyone, except for Cook, what had happened.

* * *

The next day everyone was working when Mandy came running in, she had the same clothes as yesterday and looked dirty. Naomi looked up from her desk just as she moved towards her.

"YOU KILLER!"

"Mandy what's going on?!" she asked in a worried, but faked tone.

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Who? Killed who?"

"What the hell is going on here" asked Katie "you're making like a scene yeah?"

"Naomi she she killed a guy"

"I did what?! Mandy, you're nuts!"

Just as she was about to reply Cook came out of his office followed by Tom.

"Hey Mandy have you met tom?"

He smiled at her.

She fainted.

**I had originally planned for this to be less dramatic.**

**Mandy would of found something about Naoms, but then this came to mind as I started writing. **

**Comments are appreciated, questions always answered, concerns kept in mind, and follows taken to heart.**

**Thanks for reading **

**~sheila. **


End file.
